Tourists, particularly those travelling from a cold climate to a warm climate suddenly find themselves, almost overnight, exposed to strong sun rays and quite frequently due to their anxiety to quickly acquire a suntan, find that they have overexposed themselves to the sun's rays and end up with a severe burn, particularly at the upper portion of the body such as the forehead, and for bald people, the sun's rays can cause a severe case of sun burn of these parts of the body unless some protective covering is employed, such as a hat or cap to shield the sun's rays. The exposure of the shoulders to the sun's rays can result in a severe case of sun burn of these parts of the body unless some protective garment is employed to shield this part of the body from the sun's rays.
Oftentimes one will employ a towel or the like to shield the shoulders from the sun's rays. However, this is not entirely satisfactory since when one using a towel as a shield removes the towel after having been exposed to the sun's rays for some time, he or she will find that a sharp line of demarcation will appear to denote that portion of the shoulders and adjacent body portions which have been shielded by the towel and that portion of the shoulders which has been exposed to the sun's rays.
This line of demarcation between that portion of the shoulders which has not been exposed to the sun's rays and that portion of the shoulders which has been exposed to the sun's rays is undesirable as it detracts from the appearance of one who has an even tan throughout most of the body.
Also, as is well known, overexposure to the sun's rays can result in skin cancer or some other undesirable effects on the skin.
With the above in mind, it is one object of the invention to provide a garment which may be placed over the shoulders of the wearer to thus provide an effective shield from the sun's rays and to prevent the wearer from acquiring a sun burn at this portion of the body.
Another object of the invention is to provide a shoulder garment with a fringe extending a short distance below the main portion of the garment to thus permit for some of the sun's rays to penetrate through some of the fringe area thus effecting a partial suntanning of the skin underlying the fringe area.
Another object of the invention is to provide a shoulder protective garment with means whereby the same may be held in proper position on the shoulders of the garment by means of straps encircling the upper portion of the body of the wearer.
Another object of the invention is to provide a shoulder worn garment provided with a fringe area extending a short distance below the body of the garment whereby the garment may be worn over a jacket of conventional construction to thereby enhance the appearance of the garment.
Other objects and advantages will become more apparent or will be pointed out in connection with the following description and the accompanying drawings which show the preferred arrangements of parts which may be employed in carrying out my invention.